Genkai's Adventure
|} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=12|esk=261}} |} Infantry: Hahaha! What a fool! Don’t fall down so soon. We have plenty of time to have fun with you! Sean: Humph! I won’t fall before I save Nathaniel! Sean: Where is he!? Say it! Infantry: I have no idea what you’re talking about. Brothers, let’s press forward and force them to the cliff! 　　Dozens of soldiers fired arrows together; Sean did a backflip, blocking the attack with his sword and pulling back to the edge of the cliff. One step further he would fall down the bottomless deep. He was on the horns of a dilemma. 【Enemy Dialog】 Infantry: Die, you foolish swordsman! 【End】 　　A strong blast of cannon-like energy pierced through the woods and levelled the trees right away; all the soldiers were down. A petite figure slowly walked out of the forest. 　　Wavy, pinkish gray hair was reflected in the moonlight. An aged woman, with a few wrinkles on her face, showed up. Genkai: Don’t just stand over there! Aren’t you afraid of falling down? Sean: Thank you for saving me. What an amazing power you have. Please, help me! Save my comrade! Genkai: So he is important to you? Sean: Yes, he’s my blood brother. Genkai: Well, I’ll consider if you can pass my trial. }} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=125|esk=262}} |} Sean: Let’s begin. 　　Without dodging, without hiding, Genkai calmly gazed at his attack. No matter how hard he tried, she could still stand inside the circle. Sean: Why… Genkai: In the face of an army, you’ll definitely lose if this is all you got. Sean: ...Understood. I lose. Although I can’ t get your help, I’ll think twice before action. 【End】 Sean: Nathaniel, I’m coming for you! Wait for me! 　　Without Genkai’s aid, he had no choice but to rescue Nathaniel alone again. Watching him gradually out of her sight, Genkai seemed to ponder something. }} Ally: |hp=13510|def=260|coin=11|esk=1}} |hp=63220|def=310|coin=11|esk=817}} |} Shieldman: Who’s there! Pikeman: This is general’s tent. No one can enter without any permissions! Sean: Get out of my way! 　　Sean took down the guards as easy as pie. However, when he broke into the tent, there was no one inside, but a grass dummy tied by ropes. Pikeman: You’re surrounded! Surrender yourself now! Shieldman: The first one who catches the intruder have the reward! 　　A troop of soldiers had encircled the tent outside. Sean’s stamina started dropping as he fought with the enemies. Getting cuts and bruises all over his body, Sean threw his sword and killed a soldier nearby in self-defence. Sean: Wheeze… Nathaniel: Sean, this way! Sean: Nathaniel! 【End】 　　Nathaniel was escaping from the enemies with his remaining soldiers. Then, he met Sean who was totally surrounded. Both of them regrouped and started defending the armies together. 　　However, they were outnumbered. Since Sean had lost his sword, many of his comrades sacrificed in order to protect his safety. 　　Suddenly, a pikeman was trying to thrust his pike into the back of Sean. In the nick of time, Nathaniel pushed him away and took the hit. Nathaniel: Watch out! Em… Sean: Nathaniel...darn it! 　　At this critical moment, Genkai showed up again. She boosted her physical strength with the use of spirit energy, which transformed her into a younger form and successfully defeated a majority of the soldiers. }} Ally: |hp=88290|def=310|coin=11|esk=5}} |hp=88290|def=310|coin=11|esk=5}} |hp=2000|def=100,000|coin=11|esk=191}} |} Sean: It’s all my fault… Genkai: Let me ask you a question. Do you still want to be strong? Sean: Of course! Genkai: No matter what stands in your way? Sean: Yes. I’ll do anything to become stronger. Please teach me. Genkai: Don’t forget what you’ve just said. 　　After Genkai’s whisper, Sean took the lead to beat a few leaders down. He borrowed Nathaniel’s sword and covered him from enemies’ attack. 　　Carefully analyzing the weakness of those bulky soldiers, Sean made good use of the topography to hamper their movements, looking for a good opportunity to strike back. 【End】 　　Genkai’s strength was overwhelming; her young physique let her go back and forth in the battlefield with great speed. Sean, who remained calm, protected Nathaniel from any damage while dispelling the enemies. 　　Eventually, both of them defeated all the soldiers and came out unharmed. Sean: A fall into the pit, a gain in your wit. Acting on an impulse will only jeopardize my judgment… Sean: You have my guarantee that I won’t repeat the same mistake from now on. I have to protect all of my comrades. Genkai: Very well. 　　Sean carried Nathaniel who was faint due to the injury and left. As Genkai became old, she could only put her hopes in the next generation, quietly vanishing into the realm. }} zh:幻海的故事